fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
This Is Your Wish/References
*One of the stage hands to the "This is Your Wish" television program mentions it being in its third season. This episode indeed, is episode 18 of the third season of The Fairly OddParents. *This episode reveals Cosmo's childhood and his time in the Fairy Academy as a cadet. *This was the first only episode to feature Cosmo's father. **Cosmo's father's voice is similar to his son's voice from the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts. *Apparently Cosmo was responsible for the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius (which subsequently destroyed Pompeii), the sinking of Atlantis (done in a toilet flush style), and the destruction of Xanadu (replacing it with Pittsburgh). *This is also one of the nine times Cosmo sunk Atlantis, as it was revealed he sunk Atlantis nine times in Something's Fishy! *Cosmo has activated his wand by sucking on it so much that almost all of Fairy World are terrified of him when he does this (since almost everytime he previously did it, it caused disastrous results such as summoning a three headed dragon named Snowball that destroyed everything in its sight). This is what convinced the people of Fairy World to vote that he should stay with Timmy since they don't want that to happen again. *If you listen closely when Timmy asked who was the only person to vote that Cosmo should go back to live with his mother, when they turn to Wanda, she's whistling the Fairly Odd Parents theme song. *This is the second time Mama Cosma used a TV show (and bribed the host) to try and separate Cosmo and Wanda. The first time was in Apartnership when she bribed Cupid to break them up on his dating show. * Billy Crystal - Billy Crystal Ball is a parody of the famous actor and comedian. * The Terminator - During one flashback, when Jorgen gets burnt, his eyebrows are singed off and his hair is burnt down to spikes; This is likely a reference to Arnold Schwarzenegger's appearance roughly 1/3 in the film, when the Terminator received similar battle damage due to fire. As Jorgen is heavily based on Arnold Schwarzenegger, this was likely intentional. *Timmy Turner and Wanda being hit by a door. *Occasionally when Cosmo uses his wand, a three headed hydra monster will appear and start wreaking havoc all over the area. *Whenever the clip with Wanda and Timmy on a train track, Wanda or Mama Cosma says "Roll The Rest Of The Clip" *When the camera shows a full overview of the cities Cosmo recklessly destroyed, Jorgen's five stars immediately disappear. :Timmy: What!? This has to be some sort of diabolic plot! :Wanda: 'Timmy, ordinarily I'd agree with you, ''and Wanda get smacked by the doors and exclaim "OW!" but the slight concussion is making me less suspicious. Has that hat always been orange? ---- :Cosmo:' ''his training "I know how to make it warmer!" :activates his wand, but doing this causes [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mount_Vesuvius Mt. Vesuvius to erupt, destroying the city] :Cosmo: I know how to make it (Atlantis) cleaner!" :activates his wand, but doing this causes Atlantis to be sunk down into the ocean in a toilet-flush style :has just changed Xanadu from a small desert city to a large bustling steel industrial city with lots of pollution :Cosmo: I call it (Xanadu) Pittsburgh!!! :Jorgen: I lost all my stars that day! (turns to Cosmo) AND IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! I WILL GRIND YOUR BONES INTO DUST!!! ---- :has just been inducted into the Fairy Academy :Jorgen: Welcome to the Fairy Academy! Present wands! & when I say "present wands", I mean don't do anything that will embarrass me in front of the brass! * Although this episode premiered in 2003, it was produced in 2002 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes